


Don't Start That Shit Again Asshole

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future, Gallavich, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, oh sure why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: its some time in the future and mickey asks ian to marry him (mickey and svetlana divorced i guess haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Start That Shit Again Asshole

Ian was lying in their bed, it was late afternoon on a lazy day in their little appartment. He had a book in his hand and one leg tucked under the blanket.

He heard the door unlock and then slam shut and knew Mickey was home, he went out to the store to get something for dinner and some more beer. A smile crept onto his lips, it always did when Mickey was around.

"You still in bed Firecrotch?" Mickey asked, walking through the open bedroom door with a grin.

"Got nothing better to do." Ian said.

"You take your meds?" Mickey asked and Ian dropped his book to give Mickey a look with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah Mick, I did." He said.

"No need to get snippy, was just asking." He said.

Mickey shuffled his feet a bit, he looked a little agitated. He was biting his lip and his eyes were a little flinchy. Ian gave him a curious look.

"You okay Mick?"

"Whatever, yeah." He said.

He let out a sigh and fished about in his pocket as he sat down on the edge of the bed, facing the doorway. Ian’s curious look hadn’t faultered, not until Mcikey threw somethign small at him and he had to fumble around to pick it up.

"Here." was all Mickey managed to get out.

Ian smiled up at him, wondering why he was all quiet and nervous all of a sudden. He looked down at the little felt box in his hand and his brow furrowed. His eyes darted up for a second to see Mickey still not looking at him and tapping both his feet furiously. He stared back down at the box for a moment before he opened it to see a rough looking, plain gold signet ring in the black velvet lining. His heart had hitched and he wasn’t even sure it was still beating as he pulled it out of the box to look at it, the cold metal scorching him with its touch.

He looked at the underside of the ring and swallowed when he saw Mickey’s name engraved inside it. Mickey was in no way a romantic but somehow when he tried to be - even in his forced, defensive kind of way - it always worked for him.

Ian looked up. “This your way of asking… you know, if I’ll…?”

Mickey sighed and twisted his head about before he finally looked over at him, giving him his best ‘don’t make me say it’ face. He managed to choke out a little ‘yeah’ and went back to avoiding eye contact.

"Thought it was just a piece of paper to you." Ian said.

This time Mickey looked up, right into his eyes with his face softening a little. “Well not to you it ain’t.”

Ian smiled, grinned in fact. He sat up straight, the corner of the cheet falling into his lap and he launched at Mickey, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. When he finally pulled back for a breath Mickey was giving him an adoring smile that Ian was sure he didn’t know he was doing.

"We have to get you one, with my name on the inside. How the hell did you afford this anyway?"

Mickey shrugged, “Came into some money.”

"Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not." They both chuckled a little and Mickey bit his lip again, searching Ian’s face for no reason in particular. "S’does that mean you’ll do it?"

Ian raised his eyebrows. “Do what?”

"Don’t start that shit again asshole, marry me, that’s what." He said shaking his head because he couldn’t believe how much he loved how cheeky Ian was.

Ian smiled and kissed him again, this time just a peck on the lips. “Of course I will.”

Mickey reached up to caress Ian’s face with his fingers and Ian held out the ring to him. “The fuck you giving it to me for?” He asked, taking his hand away.

Ian held out his hand with a smile and Mickey rolled his eyes, snatching the ring from him and taking his hand roughly to put the ring on his finger. As stupid as it was, the look on Ian’s face was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! [ianxmickey-together](http://ianxmickey-together.tumblr.com) and [bekka18chaos](http://bekka18chaos.tumblr.com)


End file.
